Gendustry Breeding
When you start with bees and have the option of using Gendustry use it. It will save you a lot of time. Gendustry is really nice for the Biome overrides, so you don't have to run all over Gaben's green earth. Some do have links and others do not sorry. = Gendustry Blocks Needed to start = *Advanced Mutatron Will need power and Mutagen. This is where you insert a Princess and Drone and will give you an option to breed to another bee. *Mutagen Producer Will need power and either Redstone, Glowstone, or Uranium to turn into Mutagen. *DNA Extractor Creates liquid DNA from bee you do not need. That will go into the Genetic Replicator. *Genetic Replicator *Protein Liquifier *Genetic Sampler *Genetic Imprinter *Genetics Labware Most to all machines listed above will need this so make plenty of them. *Blank Gene Samples *Genetic Template use a crafting grid to add Gene Samples to it. = How it Works = When starting off you need find a bee you want to make, then find what bees breed into it. This page will give you a lot of information on the bees, and what they do and there traits and information, and there breeding lines. Also the NEI does tell you what breeds into what. Advanced Mutatron - You can only put a Princess and a Drone in it and then you can choose the Queen product. There is a chance of a Genetic waste but its rare. After you get the queen let it go through some cycles and get a Princess and drone again, the continue through the breeding till you get the bee you want. I would get at lease 16 drones of each level you do that way if you need them later for breeding you have them. Genetic Sampler - To get the genetic traits from the bees you throw them into the Genetic Sampler. Make sure you have at least a half of stack of drones for this, if not more. For example I want fertility 4 trait I will get a half of stack of wintry drones and put them in the Genetic Sampler. Only use the drones for this it is a waste using the princess. You can do this for any bee you want the trait from. Keep the traits you want. The traits you don't want you can throw them into the furnace and it will make them back into Blank Gene Samples. Genetic Template - To put the Gene Samples on a Genetic Template just open a crafting grid and put the Template by the samples and they will be added. Watch out you can write over a trait. After you have a Template with traits you like now its time to add them to the bee's. Use only Princess and drones, DO NOT USE A QUEEN. After you put the Drone and Princess through the Genetic Imprinter you have the bee you want and should be good for production. = Frames = *Automation This is how you can automate the Industrial Apiary's. *Cooler If you need to drop the temp by -25% *Dryer If you need to drop the Humidity by -25% *Flowering This upgrades the Flowering and pollination by +20% *Heater Raises the Temp by +25% *Humidifier Raises Humidity by +25% *Lifespan Reduced the Life Span by -33% *Light Gives Internal Lighting so the bees will run at night *Open Sky So you can have the bees underground without a problem *Production Raises the Production by +20% *Seal The bees will work in the rain = Biome Overrides = *Desert Emulation This overrides the Biome to Desert *Jungle Emulation This Biome overrides to Jungle *Plains Emulation Biome Override to Pains *Hell Emulation Biome override Hell *Ocean Emulation This Overrides the Biome to Ocean *Winter Emulation This Overrides the Biome to Wintrey